Mother
by melazon
Summary: Set in between 2x02 and 1x11, with mentions of 1x18. AU where Snow gives Regina a surprise for Christmas. Lots of Young!SnowQueen feels with mentions of StableQueen and Leopold.


**A/N: This is my extremely late present for my OQ Secret Santa giftee emmatheswanprincess ! It is about the beautiful and complex relationship of Snow and Regina. And I'd like to apologize beforehand because this isn't exactly the most festive present. I don't know how to classify it, it has some angst, a few seconds of fluff (if you squint really hard) and hopefully alot of Young!SnowQueen feels. (Special thanks to Jess for encouraging me along :D)**

**The fic is set somewhere in between Regina's years in her marriage (2x02 and 1x11 flashbacks), so Snow is about 10-12 years old and Regina is 18-20 years old. This is not beta-ed at all, so all grammar, spelling and canon mistakes are entirely mine.**

"Mother."

The first time Regina was called that, she cringed. Not inwardly, but visibly cringed at the sound of a girl of a mere 8 years difference calling her that. This was not the way it was supposed to happen, she thought to herself. None of this was supposed to happen, the voice in her head reminded her. She was not supposed to be the _mother_ of a 10 year old child on her 18th year. Then again, she was not supposed to be the _wife_ of a man 30 years her senior. She shudders again at that thought. She was not supposed to be parted from the love of her life.

Oh Daniel. She sighed as tears filled her eyes, as they always do when she thinks of him. She was supposed to be the happy wife of a stable boy, contented and free, being blissfully unaware of the other happenings of the world, perhaps spending nights at Firefly Hill catching those beautiful bugs with him. Instead, as fate (or rather, her own mother) would have it, she became the queen of the Enchanted Forest, alone and confined in an elaborate prison. Her father had not paid any mind to her pleas for him to talk to her mother about the marriage. Perhaps he knew his words would fall on deaf ears, but she had hoped that he would at least try, at the very least cared enough to stand up for her. Perhaps she would not have felt so alone, almost abandoned. But alas, there are some things that cannot be.

"Mother?" that voice calls again, snapping her back to reality. She blinks away her tears and composes herself, mask in place, smiling as she turns. "Yes, dear?" Snow (the same girl who was the reason she had lost so much) beams back at her. "Mother, it's Christmas!" Regina frowns, is it? Has time really past by so fast? Then again, she shouldn't be so surprised. Being in this place has stripped her from knowing the difference between days and months, having constantly confined in her bedchambers, in darkness. She knows. She knows, in her heart, that they are not to be blamed for that (at least not entirely) since she was the one who shy away from as many banquets, balls and celebrations as she could. It is strange to think that as the host, she would feel so out of place in these celebrations. She loathed those dinners, having to sit beside her _lovely husband_, who would disregard her for most of the evening, only to fawn over his daughter while she spent most of her time ignoring the lustful looks of men and the envious looks of women. Unfortunately, Snow does not share her sentiment. She had always been so excited for every occasion, finding reasons to celebrate – things like the first snow, or Festival of the Harvest or worst – her wedding anniversary, "but mother, we ought to have a celebration! This was the day you joined our family!" Snow had proclaimed. Of course, the King who would do anything he could to indulge his darling child, would then declare that her wishes to be fulfilled and that is that.

As time passed, Regina had grown increasingly tired of being presented as nothing but a prized possession – one of beauty but not of value. She would excuse herself every time after the introductions are made (facing every king and queen, duke and duchess, lord and lady with a forced smile), barely touching her food but taking her fair share of the wine (the only thing that was keeping her from losing her mind). She would make up excuses, usually about her being tired or having migraines (truth to be told, that part wasn't a lie) or perhaps an upset stomach. She used to be worried that the King would see past her excuses and demanded her to stay, but soon, she found that the King was either extremely gullible or couldn't care less whether she stayed or went (as long as she stayed for the proper introductions to be made – one must always keep up with appearances it seemed). Having realized that, she couldn't even be bothered to keep up with the excuses, she would just slip away from dinner, always pushing the line and waiting for the King to summon for her or perhaps question her whereabouts. However, it is as though he never cared enough to ask. It was all for the better anyway, she mused, no one seems to noticed the queen's absence, let him and his daughter be the center of the attention while she remains as a recluse, perhaps it would give her more time to study on her magic. Hopefully one day, she would be able to find a way to revive Daniel and he would lead her out of this depressing life.

"I brought something for you, mother! You are going to love it!" She gives her a thin smile as Snow continues to talk incessantly something about a secret trip with the King and how they came across the perfect gift for her. Frankly, Regina is quite touched that Snow thought of her during her time away - she almost lets out a chuckle as she remembers the excuse she used to skip the last trip: 'she twisted her ankle getting on a horse while riding', the King had simply excused her without even battling an eyelid and asked her to get it looked at if it was causing her too much discomfort (not as much as both of you would, she almost retorted) – but at the same time, she finds herself getting rather annoyed at Snow's proud claim that she was sure that Regina would love the present.

She frowns slightly as Snow holds out her hand, which she had been hiding behind her back, and presents the older woman with a simple but exquisite gold plated ormolu footed metal trinket box. No doubt about it, they must have bought another beautiful accessory for her to wear around her neck, another weight that constantly reminded her that she is not her own person. She already had chests full of those useless jewels, something that she knows the people of the land would not appreciate while they are starving in the famine. Snow's face is beaming with excitement as she urges her stepmother, "go on, open it!"

And so she opens it. The instant she did, her eyebrows furrows together in confusion at the object inside.

An apple?

That was certainly not what she had expected. Is this a trick?

"You brought me an apple." It was meant to be a statement, but it sounds like a question instead, dipped in curiosity. Snow laughs, "No, mother. Well, yes, but not just an apple." Regina rolls her eyes, her annoyance leaking through her mask. "All I see is an apple. Or is it also a hidden passage to another world?" The child giggles once again, her eyes lights up at her remark, "No, it is not. Wouldn't that be great though? If the apple is a portal, we would be able to travel through worlds together and having adventures every now and then!" "That sounds like a terrible idea!" Regina huffs before she could stop herself. Snow looks up into her eyes with her very own sad eyes, hurt that the very notion of both of them spending time together has been shut down immediately. At that instant, she felt almost guilty for her harsh words towards Snow, biting her tongue, cursing herself for being so blunt.

She knows the child just wanted a companion, a mother that she had lost, someone who braids her hair and sings her to sleep at night. Given a different set of circumstances, they might have made a great family, perhaps not mother and child, but at the very least, sisters. Of course, that is if Daniel had not died and she is not married to a husband who refuses to see her as anything but a possession and a caretaker and not confined in a life that is not her own. Regina shakes her head, there is no use of thinking of other alternatives to the life that she is living. But she does know in her heart that Snow doesn't deserve a stepmother like her, one who is there physically, but not emotionally. She knows Snow is just a child, and every child deserves to have a mother. If only she had been more ready for company, she knows Snow would be there.

"You don't like for us to have adventures together?", she asked timidly, with those sad green eyes. Regina shook her head, "While it would certainly save up a lot of time in carriages, I don't think it would be wise to travel to another world with you with an apple." "Why not?" "My child, you have a weakness for apples. You would have eaten the apple before we finished our journey and we would be trapped in another world!" She smirks as she nudges her playfully on her side, where it is ticklish. Snow laughs as she squirms at her touch.

Strange, Regina thinks to herself. The sound of Snow's laugh doesn't sound quite as irritating as before. It is almost endearing.

Almost.

"That is true. Apples are my favorite and I wouldn't be able to refrain from it. But what I meant was, do you know where this apple came from?" "I'm sorry to disappoint, dear, but I have no idea." "You don't?", Snow shakes her head, in mock disappointment, "but I gave you hints already." "Sweetheart, with the rate you are going, I might need to wait until the summer solstice to find out." "Oh, alright." Snow said with an exaggerated sigh, as she pulls her from the chair she's been sitting, "I'll show you but only if you close your eyes first." She rolls her eyes at that, but indulges her request by closing them anyway. "Where are we going?" she asks, but Snow refuses to reply and continues dragging her along as they leave her chambers, walking past a few places. Never a person to be ecstatic about surprises, Regina is starting to get increasingly anxious with every turn, not knowing where Snow is leading her. They walk past what she suspects is the great hall (because it is only place near to her bedchambers that brings a chill to her spine every time her heels clicked against the floor, triggering an echo across the empty space) and into the courtyard.

Snow's footsteps cease abruptly and she releases her hand. "Open your eyes!", Snow exclaims in a singsong manner.

When she opens them, she had to blink twice before she gasps as she takes the image in. This is not possible…

In front of them, stood a tall apple tree. Not any ordinary apple tree, _her_ apple tree.

This is the same tree that Regina had in her family garden back at home. This was the same apple tree where her father used to mark her height when she was growing up. Her fingers reaching out to touch the bark, sure enough, the markings are still there.

The same one she cried under when her mother's harsh words got to her after her daily lessons. 'You couldn't be punctual for something as simple as tea time? How unbecoming.', 'Straighten your back, there's a reason you have that back bone, use it.', 'How do you expect a marriage proposal if you are sitting like that?', 'Really, dear, how can anyone recognize a lady hidden behind that hideous clothes?' amongst many others.

The same one she used to climb to pick some apples before giving them to Laila (her cook) to prepare her favorite dish – Rique-Manger, something she knew her mother would never approve – both the climbing and the fraternizing with the help (if she had been honest with herself, perhaps she would have realized this was part of the reason why she did it). Laila had become her close friend after many afternoons of her sneaking into the kitchen, trying out different recipes with her. Sadly, it only lasted for a brief period before Cora eventually found out about it, reprimanded her and gave the poor girl a beating. She never reached out to Laila anymore for fear that it would cost the cook more than herself.

The same one where Daniel first kissed her. They were just about to start her riding lesson but she was visibly upset due to something her mother said earlier. Daniel – her sweet Daniel, placed a red rose in her hand as he leans in and kissed her on the forehead before whispering in her ear that someone as beautiful as she is should never have a frown on her face and pulled her into an embrace.

Her heart clenches involuntarily at the thought of Daniel. How much she misses him every day.

"Snow, how-?" She is so taken by surprise that she does not know how or what to ask. Should she be asking her, 'How did you know about this tree?' or 'How did you move the tree?'? Of course, Regina knows how a tree can be moved from one location to another and the King certainly has the means to do it but the idea that anyone even cared enough to give anything of so much sentimental value to her is almost inconceivable. Come to think of it, how did Snow even know of this tree? Her family garden was certainly not a small one, and there were many trees, why this one specifically? Perhaps these were not the questions which she should be contemplating about at the moment but this experience has been so bewildering.

Her eyes brim with tears when Snow smiles and takes one of her hand and covers it with hers, "Do you like your present?" "Of course I do, thank you, Snow.", the older woman breathes, as she wraps her arms around the young child. Snow hums contently, taking in the warmth of the woman who saved her. In the 2 years she has been married, Regina hardly initiated any physical contacts. In the early days of her marriage, Snow used to run up to her and hug her especially at the end of each trip. However, as months passed, Snow sensed her reluctance and had toned down her zealousness. The embrace felt strange yet familiar. Her mind taking her back to the last time Regina opened her arms to Snow willingly - the night of when Daniel proposed to her.

Snow had been upset when she found her and Daniel in the stables, both still relishing in the early moments of their betrothal. Regina went after her, hoping to comfort her and stop her from telling the King and her mother about the affair. Snow was in tears, crestfallen as she feels the loss of a newly found mother – someone she had just began to trust. Snow did not understand why she would choose another over her father – a King. It was only after Regina told her about true love – the one she had shared with Daniel and the happiness that it brings and how it overlooks nobility and status, Snow began to understand how magical true love is. Snow had supported her and promised that she would bear the secret – keeping Daniel and her safe from the clutches of her mother. It was then when Regina opened her heart to this person she regarded as her sister. She held on to her, relieved that finally, she has someone who had chosen to listen to her and understand her, someone who would regard her happiness as a priority.

"I knew you would love it! Your father told me when I asked about you." Regina pulls back from the embrace, looking slightly confused, "Asked about me?" Snow's fingers twitches and begin picking invisible threads at her hem, "Yes… Well… You seemed very unhappy and I wanted to give you something to cheer you up… But, I have no idea what to give you. So I asked Prince Henry what used to brighten up your spirits."

Oh.

Regina's face soften at the thought, of course her father was involved. Besides Daniel, he is the only one who knows her best. A warm sensation, something akin to gratitude, fills her heart as she presses her lips together. To Snow, this was probably just a simple gift; but it meant the world to her, who was rarely shown kindness.

Snow goes on, babbling excitedly, "I knew from the moment he told me that it would be the best gift and so I had to tell father about it and I made father promised that we would keep this a secret from you to give you a surprise! We prepared this for over a month!" It was then when she freezes. "You kept it a secret?", she gasps. Snow chuckles, not realizing the change in her tone, "Why yes! How else could we make it a surprise! It was difficult for me, but yes, I promised!"

'Yes, I promise.' Those were the exact words Snow said on that night. She will never forget those words as they resonate in her mind. She stiffens, her jaw clenches as the pain of the betrayal sinks in again. Those were the same last words Snow used to assure her that her secret was safe with her, that Daniel and her was safe from her mother. But, Snow had to ruin it all. She broke her promise then. She had to tell Cora her secret – the secret that is not hers to tell. She was the reason why Regina lost everything. She was the reason why she is now trapped in a living hell. How could she? With her heart racing and ears pounding, Regina doesn't even realize her hands are shaking.

"Mother?" There it is again, that voice calling to her again. Calling her _that_. Again. That same voice dripped of concern, now just sounds sickeningly sweet. Regina rises abruptly, turning herself away from her.

Snow was able to keep this secret, why couldn't she have kept the secret then? She said she did it for Regina's happiness but it turns out she did it because she wanted a mother! This was why she did not keep the secret then. How could she? The realization hits her heavily. Snow is giving her this gift to appease her own guilt, to win her affections for putting Regina in this miserable life in the first place. That selfish girl.

You will pay for what you have done, Snow White.

"Mother?"

Regina bites her lower lip and composes herself before facing that loathsome girl.

"Yes, dear. Thank you. I understand now."

"Happy Christmas, mother."

"Yes, my child. Happy Christmas."

END.

**Please let me know what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism, because I hardly write and I know I have much to improve on. Your thoughts really are very much welcomed! Thank you for your interest in this story! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
